Labyrinthian Drama
by Chlorofullofit
Summary: A series of short one-shots between the citizens of Labyrinthia.


**_*SPOILERS* DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED PL VS PW_**.

It was some time after The Professor and The Defender had visited Labyrinthia and Eve was busying herself with fixing the veil on her Great Witch outfit, which was hanging on by a few weak threads. It's not often she had to use it but the outfit brought with it pride and confidence. The latter which she often lacked in large groups. It took some time but Eve finally managed to thread the needle, which today was giving her some bother.

Something was playing on her mind and even the easiest tasks were proving difficult as she couldn't concentrate. After a further five minutes and only stabbing herself with the needle three times she secured the veil to the point of her left cone.

Now that that was done she didn't have anything to distract herself with anymore so her mind was wondering ten to the nine.

She recalled that day when nothing was in check anymore and she felt everything spiral out of control. Eve, or as she was called then, High Inquisitor Darklaw, had worked as hard as she could to get the revenge she had waited three months to do. She made sure Zack was out of the picture by having him arrested for treason a gist her and the Storyteller. She remembered how the trial went watching her get tried for being the Great Witch Bezella. The very same woman that she couldn't now get out of her mind. Most importantly of all she remembered that moment when she left the trial and scaled the bell tower. She was under the cover of her invisibility cloak. She remembered her heart thumbing against her chest as she climbed over the rotting wood and waited. She knew Espella was going to do something stupid. As Espella fell her heart stopped. What if I miss her and she fell? She composed herself and at the right moment her hand shot out and gripped Espella's wrist. It was then she knew that she wanted more than to rekindle their friendship, but Espella was too innocent.

With the crunching of the wood as it snapped filled her head she didn't notice Eve the cat slink onto her lap. The loud purring produced by the cat was enough to bring her back to reality. Where the cat was Espella was soon to follow, most of the time. Eve and Eve had a bit of a connection, both sharing the same name and having a friendship with the owner.

Sadly though today was one of the days where Eve was on her own and Espella was working her shift at Aunt Pattys.

* * *

It was a few days later and Eve had been to visit the grave of her father, Newton Belduke. It had been a year since his death and already people had forgotten how vitally important he was to the town, except the Storyteller and one other person. As Eve was leaving she noticed a familiar red cape, hood up, coming this way. She knew who it was instantly of course.

"Espella!", Eve found herself shouting before she could stop herself. Espella's head snapped up and she greeted Eve with a warm smile. Quickly regaining her usual composure she held while as inquisitor Eve gave her a small smile in return.

"Hi, Eve. I was just coming over to see if you were ok. You look sad." Espella said with her usual cheeriness. That was something Eve noticed about Espella, even when they were children. She always made sure everyone was ok before being happy herself. If someone else being happy meant she'd be hurt she'd do it. Eve was always there to keep Espella happy. They became great friends because they were always there for each other.

"No, yes. I mean, I am fine Espella. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's been a year since.. Since you say you're ok do you want so come to Aunt Patty's for some bread? She asked me to invite you over."

Eve wondered if Aunt Patty really had invited her over or was it just Espella extending the arm of friendship once again. Either way she couldn't refuse out of the grounds of pure manners. She knew that Espella wouldn't take no for an answer and Aunt Patty would ambush her with flour. Eve nodded and let Espella lead the way. Absentmindedly Eves hand trailed up to her pendant, the pendant they shared. They had one each and it was the only symbol of their friendship during the years Eve changed her name and cut of all contact with Espella. She's been forgiven for that as it was out of her best interests to keep Espella safe. Although now and Eve would get a pang of sadness and guilt she remembered for over twelve years she had no contact with her friend. She hated herself for that, it put Espella through unnecessary suffering.

"Eve! Eve! Snap out of it! You're having a daydream! We are here now!"

Eve's hand dropped from the pendant as she realised that they were in fact here she was deep in thought the entire walk to Aunt Pattys bakery and Espella's home. Aunt Patty was outside of the shop ready to great them. Suddenly Eve was stuck with a bout of nerves and became really shy.

"Why did this feel like she was introducing me her parents for the first time? I already know her parents! Get yourself together Eve!" Eve thought to herself as Patty and Espella went into a full scale conversation about bread. How one woman could become so engrossed and obsessed in bread she would never know.

"Eve, why don't you come inside dear. You're looking rather pale. Espella get the girl some water. Are you feeling ok m'dear?" Aunt Patty gripped Eve by the arm talking her inside.

"...I am feeling very much fine...

... It should be you worrying about yourself..."

Eve had slipped into the guise of Great Witch. This was her defensive mechanism. When ever she felt nervous or shy or under powered she became the great witch and the suddenly became filled with confidence. Sometimes she wished she could be back in Eldwitch woods where she had an army of Shades that would do her bidding, hoping to impress her. The power of the position and the confidence that followed. Her shyness made her a target, so the Great Witch is her way of protecting that.

"Oh Eve! You're always so sinister aren't you! You don't have to be shy, it's only Patty and us."

That's exactly why she was shy. Although Patty focused so much on her bread she would do anything to protect Espella. It wouldn't be the first time Eve had flour thrown at her.

"...I am sinister... Deadly...

...And I am not shy..."

"Now see here, there will be no Great Witches in my bakery. Either you become yourself or Espella will be eating your eclair."

* * *

Espella came to Eve last night that Layton and Wright would be visiting the town in a few weeks. Espella was excited, she would always talk about how he brought the two back together and it was the happiest thing that's ever happened for Espella. Eve decided she would tell Espella how she felt before they came.

She devised a plan, involving Eve the Cat. She would agree to meet Espella at the bell tower for a picnic. Anything Espella wanted as she as always insisting they spend time together to make up for twelve years of lost time. No matter what they did the outcome would still be the same. She would confess to her friend they she might want something more than friendship. She doubted that Espella would ever feel the same way but at least it was one less cross Eve had to carry.

* * *

It was seven pm the following evening and Eve was sat crossed legged waiting for Espella to show up. They needed both pendants to get up to the belfry after all. The time slowly passed and Eve grew ever more impatient. It was almost eight o'clock before Espella arrived with the picnic basket and her usual cheery attitude.

"Sorry I'm late Eve! Aunt Patty wanted to bake us fresh buns and pasties to go with our picnic."

"That's ok Espella. I was beginning to grow weary that you had forgotten our arrangement. Could I have your pendant please?"

With two pendants Eve would be able to solve the puzzle to gain access to the belfry. She placed the two into their respective grooves and proceeded to solve the puzzle with ease. Such was a simple puzzle for Eve, who was a master puzzle solver. Within a minute Eve had matched the two beams of light with their crystals. A loud clanking rumble could be heard as the stairs to the belfry appeared and the two made their way to the top.

Espella forgot to bring up the picnic basket so Eve used the time she was gone to compose herself. When she returned she say down crossed legged in front of Eve. The basket to the side of the two open to reveal an assortment of food form sandwiches, apples to some chocolate cake and eclairs. Aunt Parry really went all out today. Eve took a deep breath.

"Espella we need to talk. There's something I need to tell you."

Espella swallowed her sandwich and looked up attentively. While Eve took yet another deep breath. She could feel a wave of nerves coming and she wanted to say what she had intended to say before she froze up and lost the chance.

"Espella Cantabella. I, Eve Belduke, have known you for most of my life. I just wanted to tell you that... Oh I can't to this..."

"What is it Eve?" Espella reached across and grabbed Eves hands. "You can say whatever it is! You can do it Evie!"

"It's just that.. I-I think I am.. I might be.."

"Go on Eve! Take your time if you have to! I'm not leaving anytime soon."

"...The Great Witch has nothing more to say...

...She has no time for love..."

"Love, Eve what are you talking about?"

"I didn't know how to tell you... I am in love with you Espella. Ever since I stopped you from falling I knew."

Espella didn't reply. She simply leaned in and gave Eve a kiss, on the lips.


End file.
